


Make it to me

by Alteredfreak



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Human Volunteer Force (In The Flesh), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, The Rising (In the Flesh), human/not so human relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: •BE•《復生》In the Flesh AU•請看tags，謝謝謝謝。**Trigger warning 死亡/精神疾病提及**
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 全文

**Author's Note:**

> 簡介一下世界觀：在某一年（本文設定為2017）世界上發生了殭屍潮，2016年當年死亡的人都變成了殭屍，以人腦為食。而在殭屍潮爆發的一年後，人類發明了可以“治癒”殭屍的藥劑“神經替林”，這種藥劑能讓殭屍恢復神智和人類的情感、記憶等。被藥劑治癒的人稱為“PDS（Partially deceased syndrom）”患者，在被評估一段時間後重新回歸社會。  
> *名詞解釋  
> HVF（Human volunteer force) ：在殭屍潮期間，各國政府癱瘓，民間自主的組織，可以合法持有槍枝，獵殺殭屍，保護人類。在藥劑發明之後還有少部分的人持續獵殺陷入狂亂狀態的殭屍，以及部份治癒的人。反對PDS回歸社會。  
> 復生(The Rising)：殭屍爆發

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前面有一小段B的BG床戲描寫。  
> 

**So Much I Miss You**

“你還好嗎？”

楊博堯睜開眼睛，一張和藹的圓臉對著他，是女人的臉。對方滑稽地揮著手，似乎是以為楊博堯意識不清。男人挺起腰背，笑了笑，“沒事。”

“那就好。”女人嘆了一口氣，拍拍胸脯。鴛尾花樣式的項鏈在她的胸前震顫，陌生人自然地坐在楊博堯旁邊的空位上，掏出肩包裡的手帕擦汗。

“你是第一次來啊？沒見過你。”

“是。”

“那你——”

不大的空間突起一陣混亂，幾個人圍在門前，從楊博堯的角度看過去，在長裙和短褲間，幾份鮮豔的文宣散落在地上，多雙手忙不迭地蒐集著，間或傳來幾聲微弱的道謝。

男人心不在焉地聽著陌生女人的喃喃自語，手指無意識地摩挲小冊的邊緣，塞在牛仔褲口袋的手機震了震。楊博堯空出一隻手，亮起的螢幕閃著一行字。

開始了嗎？

楊博堯沒有去管，螢幕兀自暗了。

這是布里斯班自「大復生」後平凡的一天。

楊博堯代替他的母親來到社區臨時成立的互助小組，這是一個讓迎接「PDS」的家庭分享生活中的大小事和互相扶助的小組。他的母親已經持續參加一年。

很難說楊博堯對家庭生活漠不關心，不過他確實「出走」了一段時日。

家人對楊博堯而言像是一層虛化的背景，影響著他，從未遠離，但楊博堯和家庭的連結非常薄弱。他的父母在他很小的時候，領悟到楊博堯並不會受他們掌控，果斷地放棄在他身上下工夫，將他們的所有期望加諸在楊博堯順從、優秀的弟弟身上。

和其他家人相同，楊博堯和他的弟弟不怎麼親近。但楊博堯在內心隱秘地感謝這個弟弟，畢竟如果沒有他的存在，楊博堯的青少年時期應該會十倍地悲慘。事故發生的那一天，楊博堯跟著樂團在歐洲巡迴，他接到一通遠洋電話，他甚至沒反應過來那是家裡的號碼。

電話中傳來母親被電磁影響而低啞模糊的聲音，他的弟弟出了車禍，沒能搶救過來。楊博堯站在巴黎的街頭，身邊是樂團的同事，嬉笑著互相打趣，嗡嗡的人聲像一陣冷冽的風，穿過他的身體，楊博堯戰慄著，架在鼻樑上的眼鏡微微傾斜了0.5毫米，楊博堯下意識地說出安慰他母親的話，一張一合，一合一張——

那是2016年。

楊博堯抬頭，圓臉女人遞給他一張表格，殷切地指導楊博堯填寫，絮絮叨叨地說道，“Brett？你是叫Brett沒錯吧？我問了May姐，她說你是Lily的兒子。啊呀，我還記得小時候抱過你呢，轉眼就這麼大了——”

楊博堯點頭微笑，掩住不耐，筆下的字跡接近鬼畫符，他在最後兩個問題上頓住，PDS患者的心理狀況、PDS患者融入家庭的進展——圓珠筆在雪白的紙張上來回劃拉，留下一道道墨色的痕跡。

楊博堯胡亂寫了幾個“很好”、“不錯”敷衍過去。男人從椅子上起身，走到一張方形的櫻桃木桌前，脖子上掛著工作證的小鬍子男人接過他的表格，在看到上頭的名字之後叫住了他。

“Mr. Yang!”

“有什麼事嗎？”

“是這樣的，第一次參加互助小組的朋友，我們都會請工作人員向您介紹機構的環境。”

“不必了。我只是代替家人來參加。”

“這也是我們的工作流程。請您配合。”男人微笑著堅持，楊博堯看著男人灰色的眼珠，沉默了幾秒，點頭答應。

“Edwina！麻煩妳為這位先生做介紹。”男人轉身喊了一直背對著他們的女孩，對方收取紙張的速度慢了幾拍，小心地放下懷裡厚厚的一疊資料，緩慢地轉向他們的方向。

她穿著一件紅格子法蘭絨外套，長長的袖子蓋過一半手背，深藍色的牛仔褲，女孩的頭髮是黯淡的金色，蓬亂毛躁地像是剛睡醒未經梳理的狀態。楊博堯看著她走過來，厚厚的嘴唇擠出一絲緊張的微笑，她扯著外套的下襬，不自在地打招呼，“你好。”

Edwina領著男人在三層樓的建物裡參觀，她指著一間間辦公室，一板一眼地念著她捏在手裡的小冊上的玩意。楊博堯看似專注地聽著她的介紹，心裡的疑問像一個又一個肥皂泡，從他的胸膛蒸騰而出。

玻璃似地眼珠閃著溫暖的光澤。

懸在空中的手指透出不健康的青，她的反應稍嫌遲鈍，走路的姿勢像一隻笨拙的鴨子——

“Mr. Yang——”

“Brett。”

“……Brett。”女孩遲疑地囁嚅。

回到團體室的路上，楊博堯沉默地跟在女孩的身後，對方蓬亂的長髮在空中擺盪，空氣中懸浮的粒子閃著昏暗的光

她的長髮像一簇金色的野火。

楊博堯回到父母家，男人踱步到廚房給自己裝了杯水，慢慢地喝下，模糊的交談聲從餐廳傳來，他放下空杯，讓水柱沖刷透明的玻璃，楊博堯仰頭嘆了一口氣，陽光從方正的格子窗稜灑進室內，在男人的臉上留下斑駁的光影。

楊博堯的母親坐在沙發上，佝僂著，身旁的人安撫地握住她的手，女人倚在對方的懷裡，白皙的臉孔上佈滿水痕，她的目光游移著直到落在楊博堯身上，女人悲哀地望著他，神情近似一隻瀕死的母雀。她猛地轉開視線，纖細的手指勾折，緊扣著身下的織布。

楊博堯重新退回陰影。

他低著頭，背倚著陳舊的白牆，楊博堯拆開菸盒，抽菸是在中學學會的，他沒有癮，一直也不怎麼喜歡菸味。回到布里斯班的第一年，楊博堯幾乎菸不離手，抽最凶的時候一天一包。

男人叼著菸，雙手插在口袋裡，眼前因為飄散的煙霧模糊一片。

紅色的身影從霧中浮現，幾乎是笨拙地撞進他的視線，楊博堯喊住她，對方遲疑著停下腳步，四下望著，楊博堯向她揮手，勾起嘴角。

“Mr, Mr. Yang——”

“Brett。”

楊博堯挾著菸，朝她笑了笑，Edwina沉默地回望，嘴角牽動著試圖回應他一個半成形的微笑，卻只是隨著煙霧散向潮熱的泥地。

“妳抽嗎？”

“甚麼？哦，不、不抽。”

“嗯。”

沉默。

“試試？”

女孩接過燃燒的香菸，盯著微小的紅色的火苗，似乎有些畏懼。她舔了舔乾燥的下唇，將濕潤的菸嘴放進深紅色的口腔，深深地吸進想像中焦黃的粒子，琥珀色的瞳孔映照著楊博堯的身影，從肺部湧出一連串冒著煙氣的嗆咳，女孩彎下腰，冰涼的指尖觸到即將熄滅的火苗，她下意識地鬆開手，重新握起拳頭。

楊博堯沉默地看著她，握住Edwina的手，輕吹對方圓鈍的指尖，女孩訥訥地任由楊博堯撫過她的指尖、凸起的指節、硬繭、掌心......手腕，銀色的錶面阻擋住溫熱的指腹，楊博堯停下動作，低聲問道，“今天星期幾？”

“──週四、不對，是週五。”

那是2018年。

楊博堯回布里斯班的第二年。

大學同學的派對，當晚的氣氛湧動著一股詭異的狂熱，二十多歲的年輕人穿著軍綠色的硬板制服，酷似他們唸書時無比唾棄的童軍。楊博堯被一名喝醉的女同學逼著戴上一頂扁帽，帽沿歪歪扭扭地縫著一個鮮紅色的徽章，那頂帽子半個小時後便被壓在某具光裸的身體下，皺了。

“你相信嗎？”

“甚麼？”楊博堯喘著氣，額角冒出密密麻麻的汗珠。他快到了。

“我爸死了。在下班、哈、下班的路上被那些殭屍襲擊，血流了一地。”

“他的腸子、腦漿、碎肉……”金髮女人躺在他身下，眼睛死死地盯著天花板，深紅色的唇膏花了，小巧的下巴像一個深深的大洞，血肉在深處綻放。楊博堯的胃裡一陣翻攪，他突然很想吐，豐滿的大腿夾著他的。楊博堯一拳捶在貼著無數徵招海報的牆上，純白的浪將楊博堯的思緒捲走，掀起狂風將他帶回三年前的巴黎街頭。

女人死了。

楊博堯捧著一束花，淡白的花苞，他蹲下來，看著簡易的石碑，白色的碎末黏在凹陷的刻痕裡，楊博堯嘆了口氣。望不見盡頭的石碑整齊地排列成矩狀，墓園裡零零散散地站著幾個人，夜深了，小鎮裡各家門戶緊閉，非必要不出門。楊博堯發動車子，看了一眼手錶，在墓園待的時間比預計得要長。母親給的雜貨清單還有幾樣沒買齊，只能明天再去了。

楊博堯回到家，拐進車庫。

屋子裡一片黑暗。楊博堯皺起眉，自從復生開始，屋子裡的燈全天不會關。男人在門外找了一圈，撈起一把鏟子，手心開始冒汗，他試探地叫道，“媽？”

“媽妳在嗎？”

冷汗從裸露的後頸滑落，楊博堯吞了吞口水。

輕輕推開門──

“Brett！”

眼前是放大的一口爛牙，混濁的眼球布滿血絲，楊博堯隨手抓的鏟子擋住那張腐爛的臉。男人青筋暴起，他猛地擊退力氣奇大的非人。對方向後倒在地上，脖子歪了九十度，四肢不自然地抽搐。

楊博堯全身繃緊，用鏟子鋒利的一端對著他，散發著腐朽氣息的殭屍是個“男人”，身上穿著看不出顏色的西裝，赤著腳，楊博堯全神貫注地等待他的下一次襲擊。就在此時，母親的聲音從角落顫顫地傳來，“Brett，等等。他、他是John……John Lee。”

誰？

楊博堯分神想了想，幾年前因心肌梗塞去世的鄰居好像就叫這個名字。小時候楊博堯去他家玩過，和他的兒子是小學同學。在楊博堯恍神的時候，“John”似乎意識到他是根難啃的骨頭，調轉方向朝他母親所在的角落撲去──

楊博堯手抖得幾乎拿不住話筒，電話另一端響了很久才接起來，睡意朦朧地問道，“甚麼事？”

“這裡是XXX街，發生襲擊事件。你們可以來處理嗎？”

“現在很晚了。明天早上會有人去。再說一次地址？”

“那屍體怎麼辦？”楊博堯瞥一眼躺在客廳角落的，徹底死透的鄰居。

“先丟出門外，幾個小時而已還不會有味道。”

忙音。

楊博堯在隔天申請了一把槍和一箱除臭劑。

**I Don't Feel Well**

_他死了。_

_楊博堯有一個朋友。他很愛笑，也很愛哭。他很聰明，至少比楊博堯聰明多了。但他也笨，他相信楊博堯說的一切。他說他會支持楊博堯的所有決定，他不肯告訴楊博堯他發生了甚麼。他裝作一切正常，他不會說謊，但粉飾太平是他的拿手好戲。他瞞過所有人，包括和他親密無間的姊姊。_

_他說他會勇敢。_

_他很努力，但除了楊博堯沒有人察覺。_

_他們說，他還不夠勇敢，有甚麼事是過不去的──_

楊博堯瘦了很多，皮帶多打了一個洞才穿得過去。他抹了一把臉，眼下透著青黑。男人走進廚房給自己泡了杯咖啡，他就著昨天晚餐剩的麵包喝完咖啡。楊博堯揹著琴出門。

男人走進老舊的公寓樓，腳邊竄過一隻灰色的老鼠，肥碩的身體和長長的尾巴，楊博堯抬起一隻腳，不爽地罵了一句髒話。

楊博堯按了按門鈴，耐心地等著裡面的人來應門。半晌沒有回應。男人又按了幾次，還是沒有回應。楊博堯挪了挪腳步，側耳聽木門裡的聲音，有電視傳出的罐頭笑聲。

“Edwina！”楊博堯用力敲門。

“誰啊？”一張泛著青灰的圓臉從門後探出，狐疑地上下打量楊博堯，“你找誰？”

“媽的你怎麼又來了？不是讓你別來找她了嗎！”臉上的粉厚得撲簌簌直掉，後者一把推開圓臉女人，嫌惡地啐道。

“她人呢？”

“出去了！我們這裡是做正經生意的，你別三天兩頭來鬧事。”

楊博堯轉身下了樓梯，女人的罵聲一直到他走出公寓露還聽得見。男人埋頭趕著路，遠遠看到Edwina拎著大包小包走過來。楊博堯上前幫忙，不顧對方小聲的拒絕。

“你怎麼來了？”女孩的眼睛亮了亮。

“在家也沒事做。”楊博堯說道，臉上的表情很難看。

“很重嗎？還是給我拿吧。”Edwina伸手想接過來，男人側身躲開她的手。

“我上次說的提議，妳想好了嗎？”楊博堯突兀地問道。

“Edwina？”

女孩停下腳步，她垂下頭，金色的長髮扎成一束垂在身後，Edwina咬住下唇，囁嚅地說道，“我想過了。還是、我──Brett，你已經幫了我很多。我不能──”

“所以妳想一輩子都待在妓院？”楊博堯粗魯地打斷她。其實他想說的是：妳情願和那些女人在一起，也不願意選擇我。

Edwina的表情讓楊博堯幾乎立刻後悔說出那句話，楊博堯想握住她的手，卻發現他的手被沉重的雜貨佔滿。

“我要回去了。”Edwina不給楊博堯說話的餘地，她走得很快，淡金色的髮絲在空中劃出一道弧線。

距離他們第一次見面已經過去兩個月。

楊博堯知道Edwina接受治療之後回到布里斯班，在PDS互助小組工作了半年。楊博堯沒有問她為甚麼不回家，只有不到百分之六十的PDS患者重新被原本的家庭接受，剩下的人住在政府的臨時收容所，少部分的人流落街頭。

楊博堯沒想到是她主動提起這個話題。那天女孩問楊博堯能不能拉琴給她聽，楊博堯拉了柴小協。Edwina抱著腿，她認真地聽著，眼神卻彷彿透過他注視遠方。

“真好聽。”

楊博堯吻了她。

這是她第一次回應他的吻。他們親吻，彷彿沒有明天。

“我回去了。”女孩趴在他的懷裡，淡淡地說道，“那天是Belle去接我。她說媽媽不知道我要回去，是個驚喜。我記得眼睛很痛、很痠，我沒有戴過隱形眼鏡。不像你，從小就是大近視。”

楊博堯輕撫她的長髮，沒有插話，這是Edwina第一次提到他們的過去，楊博堯不確定他是否想要他的回應。

“我看見媽媽的背影，她在廚房摘菜，Belle叫我先在沙發上等。我很緊張，全身都在發抖。滿腦子都是我見到她之後要說甚麼，要抱她嗎？還是先說我、我很想她──”

“我沒有機會說。”楊博堯收緊懷抱，陳韋丞的手指微微顫抖，聲音很低，“Belle送她去醫院，我一個人坐在沙發上。後來我上了二樓，進去我以前的房間，裡面收拾得很整齊。”

“我看到鏡子，鏡子裡的東西。那不是我，那是怪物。”

“你不是。”楊博堯打斷他。

陳韋丞直起上身，圓鈍的指尖輕撫楊博堯溫熱的臉頰。他低頭看著楊博堯，陳韋丞沒有戴隱形眼鏡，瞳孔的顏色是一片渾沌的黑，楊博堯刻意忽視的PDS患者的特徵。陳韋丞勾起嘴角，笑容僵硬，黑色的瞳孔翻湧著無法辨識的情感。“Brett，我在腐爛。你感覺到了嗎？”

_楊博堯有一個朋友。他殺了他自己。_

喧鬧的人聲和車子的喇叭此起彼伏，男人從圍觀的人群中穿過，他把背上的琴轉到身前抱著，男人的臉被紅色的警笛照亮，他皺起眉頭，低頭按亮手機，對話停留在前天早上。

_我去找你。_

老舊的公寓樓在黑暗中震顫，楊博堯踏在吱呀作響的樓梯上，右手抓緊背帶，從樓道的窗戶越過生鏽的欄杆往外看，月亮像一顆奇異的探照燈，泠泠地從巨大的黑幕後透出澄白的光芒。一絲寒意從脊柱攀升，楊博堯推了推因汗水而滑落的眼鏡，加快步伐。

推開半掩的門，屋內一片漆黑，磚紅色的破舊窗簾在空中來回擺盪，喧鬧的人聲彷彿來自水面之上，朦朧而遙遠。楊博堯緩緩打開琴盒，觸到熟悉的弧面，他暗罵一聲，出門前並未預計到這樣的情況，現在只剩下琴和他了。

“Edwina？”

楊博堯環顧一圈套房，湖藍色的布沙發翻倒了，茶几上的外帶餐盒大敞著，衣服和鞋子散落在四處，楊博堯小心地踩過一件亮紅色的長裙，忽然一陣風從窗外刮進屋內，幾張白色的傳單翻捲落到男人的鞋上。

_殺人就要償命_

_吃人的怪物_

_殺人犯_

_去死_

_去死_

_去死──_

“B、Brett？”

陳韋丞跪在馬桶旁，嘔吐著黑色的液體，瞳孔被全然的黑浸透，發白的指節扳著冰涼的陶瓷，跪著的膝蓋不斷顫抖，喉嚨發出格格的響聲。四肢無法克制地痙攣，大叫，神智片段地回流，語無倫次地哀求，“求你、求你──”

男人從身後箝住他的手腕，不敢去想陳韋丞求他甚麼，好幾次險些因為手汗而鬆開，楊博堯緊緊地抱著他，努力抵擋逃離的慾望，滿屋子的腥氣和腐朽的氣味。楊博堯在重複播放的政令宣傳影片上看過這種症狀，PDS患者服了禁藥的反應。他不知道陳韋丞為甚麼會碰毒，但他很明顯不是自願的。

等陳韋丞停下嘔吐，樓下的抗議已經延燒到三樓，楊博堯聽到他們荒腔走板地唱著HVF的軍歌。

“我們先離開這裡。”

“去、去哪？”陳韋丞倚著狼藉的水槽，聲音開裂，藥物的副作用讓他的反應變慢，難以耐受聲光的刺激。搖搖晃晃地任由楊博堯牽著他的手往外走。

他們穿過洶湧的人潮，楊博堯順了一頂迷彩的扁帽，讓陳韋丞戴上，黑色的夾克擋住他身上的污漬，他們一路經過燈火通明的帳篷區和三、四輛房車，車上的引擎蓋被紅色的噴漆塗了幾個歪扭的大字，陳韋丞來不及看清楚就被楊博堯塞進副駕駛。

“安全帶。”

楊博堯大力轉著方向盤，為了防止被發現沒開前燈，不可避免地擦碰周邊的轎車，楊博堯一連罵了幾串髒字，遠離公寓樓之後立刻打開前燈。

“Brett、等等。我們要去哪裡？”陳韋丞不安地看著窗外飛馳的景物。

速度錶危險地上升。楊博堯瞇起眼睛，瞥了一眼鏡子裡的人。

“我家。”

**Make It to Me**

陳韋丞一直很抗拒和他回家，楊博堯不知道原因。

下了車，楊博堯打開副駕駛的門，將陳韋丞的左臂繞到頸後，半扶半抱著讓他能倚在自己身上，男孩的身體仍在輕微抽搐，手指緊抓著楊博堯的襯衫下擺，口齒不清地呢喃。他們從後門進入兩層樓的獨棟，陳韋丞在上樓梯時跌了幾次，楊博堯也跟著腳步不穩，撞出極大的響聲。楊博堯加快步伐，好不容易進到他的房間，陳韋丞失去他的支撐，像破爛的小熊布偶般瞬間坍落到地上。

楊博堯嘆氣，捏了捏痠疼的肩膀，陳韋丞因為藥物的作用已然昏睡，男人認命地上手脫去他身上髒汙的衣物，青白的軀體在月光下慢慢浮現，楊博堯注意到青紫的紋路，他停下動作，一道巨大的醜陋疤痕幾乎將陳韋丞的上身從正中剖開，歪扭的縫線從心間一路蜿蜒，沒入腰際。

這是甚麼？

“Brett？”

楊博堯轉身，看到他的母親從主臥出來，身上披著針織外套。女人擔憂地望著他，問道，“發生甚麼事了？我聽到樓梯間有聲音。”

“沒什麼。我的一個朋友，他喝醉了。”楊博堯接了一杯水，慢慢喝著。

“朋友？”女人遲疑地復述，目光在楊博堯身上游移，“就待一個晚上嗎？你知道，你弟弟的狀況……”

“他不會的。”楊博堯打斷她，“他也是PDS。”

“我不是擔心這個。”女人侷促地匆匆解釋，手指摩娑著外套的毛邊，“你弟弟，他受不了刺激，尤其是看到陌生人！”

陌生人？

楊博堯忽然開口，“媽，妳記得Eddy嗎？Eddy Chen。”

女人愣住，她不自在地轉移目光，摩娑外套的手指停滯了幾秒，“當然。怎麼可能忘呢？”聲音低得像是自言自語。

“是他，我帶他回來了。”

“甚麼？”女人的聲音突然拔高，她不自覺地往前一步，眼睛裡的睡意瞬間消散。

“他在P、在互助小組工作幾個月了，妳沒見過他嗎？”

“沒有。怎麼可能呢？我沒見過。他──”

主臥裡似乎傳來楊博堯聽不見的聲音，楊博堯的母親立刻回頭查看，朝他笑了笑，喃喃道，“可能是你弟弟。我得去看看。”

“——晚安。”楊博堯看著她的背影，沉默地喝完手裡剩下的半杯水。逐漸微弱的月光透過窗稜照亮他的半張臉，冰涼而溫暖。

陳韋丞醒了過來，他看著陌生的天花板，頭痛得幾欲裂開，大腦艱澀地運轉著，他不記得昨天晚上確切發生了甚麼，只覺得自己好幾次差點失控。他聽到楊博堯喊他的聲音，下一秒他就在這裡，這張床上，醒來──

“你醒了。”楊博堯端著一杯咖啡走進來，坐在床邊的軟椅上，透過杯緣望著他。

“感覺怎麼樣？”

“甚麼意思？”陳韋丞防備地回答，他把臉埋進手心，蓬亂的長髮擋住他幾近青灰的臉。

“就是字面意思。你昨晚狀況很差。”楊博堯放下馬克杯，走近，坐在陳韋丞旁邊。

“我、”陳韋丞的聲音很低，挫敗的，“對不起。你剛才的語氣很像，很像我在治療中心的醫生。”

“我還是不太舒服，想吐。”陳韋丞抬起頭，看了一眼楊博堯，對方的臉色和他差不多難看，眼下的青黑像兩道陰影。

陳韋丞低頭盯著自己顫抖的手指，乾澀地說道，“神經替林。我的神經替林被她們拿走了。”

楊博堯沒有問“她們”是誰。男人撥開他的頭髮，安撫道，“沒事，我家有備用的。”

“我弟。”楊博堯輕吻了吻陳韋丞的手腕，抬頭見對方疑問地看著自己，補充道。

緊握著的手腕突然劇烈地顫抖，小他一歲的男孩神色驚惶地看著他，試圖恢復鎮定。楊博堯立刻傾身查看他的瞳孔，是正常的狀態，楊博堯問道，“怎麼了？”

“你能幫我拿過來嗎？我需要、我好像快控制不住了。”陳韋丞斷斷續續地說道，避開楊博堯投注的視線。對方倏地起身，往外走幾步，忽然折返，握住陳韋丞的手捏了捏，說道，“等我。”

陳韋丞僵硬地點頭答應，看著楊博堯走出房門，他頓了幾秒，忽然起身，抓起床邊的外套，他的四肢還是不聽使喚，陳韋丞顧不了其他，小跑著奪門而出。

“Eddy！”

陳韋丞沒能逃跑成功。楊博堯把醫療包扔在地上，毫不費力地擋住陳韋丞唯一的去路，這是陳韋丞第一次感知到楊博堯的憤怒，男人瘦削的胸膛劇烈地起伏，“你瘋了嗎？你以為你在做甚麼？”

陳韋丞不敢說話。

“HVF可以隨意處決你們，不用面對任何刑責。你以為你可以逃到哪？”

陳韋丞還是不發一語。

“進來吧。”楊博堯閉了閉眼。

陳韋丞搖頭。

“你他媽──”

“這不是你的責任。”陳韋丞的目光投向庭院角落，空蕩的狗屋。

“──甚麼？”

“我說，我不是你的責任，Eddy或是Edwina。”陳韋丞習慣性地皺鼻子。

“你一直想要照顧我，我知道你覺得愧疚。但真的不是你的錯，Brett。那時候發生的事，我──”

“閉嘴。”楊博堯死死地親吻再也不會長大的男孩，左手覆上他的後頸，摩娑著對方冰涼的肌膚。楊博堯有時候真的不明白陳韋丞的腦子成天在想甚麼，楊博堯決不會為了“責任”做到這個地步。

楊博堯的母親並未對陳韋丞住下表達意見。她要求楊博堯不要讓對方和他的弟弟碰面。這很好避免，畢竟楊博堯的弟弟從治療中心回來之後便把自己鎖在房間裡。

陳韋丞不再無時無刻都戴著假髮，他說想讓Edwina休息一陣子。而楊博堯注射神經替林的手法愈發熟練。他們把大量的時間耗在琴房，陳韋丞想要重新開始拉小提琴，他進步得很慢，像是個笨拙的成人初學者，好在他的老師是楊博堯，這讓難熬的時光過得飛快。

他們在一樓的廚房，陳韋丞坐在流理台上，晃著腿，嘴裡哼著不成調的曲子。楊博堯手腳麻利地處理食材，一人份的料理很難衡量份量，但他已經習慣了。男人把切好的蘑菇扔進湯裡，蓋上鍋蓋，抬頭望著陳韋丞。

男孩皺著鼻子，彷彿嗅到不存在的氣味。他不高興地瞪了一眼楊博堯，傳達他對蘑菇的痛恨。

“這是我要喝的。”楊博堯為自己辯護。

“噁心。”

陳韋丞想跳下流理台，卻被對方制止，他偏頭疑問地看著楊博堯，下一秒觸到男人溫熱的鼻息，楊博堯閉上眼睛，緩慢地吻他，燉鍋的蒸汽鼓鼓地往上冒，模糊了陳韋丞的視線，任由男人的舌頭滑進自己的口腔。

陳韋丞掛在楊博堯身上，雙腿在男人的腰後交纏，他把臉埋進對方的肩窩，汲取楊博堯身上的溫度。楊博堯圈著他的腰，掌心在陳韋丞的腰腹上流連。

“Brett。”

“嗯。”

“Brett。”

“怎麼？”

“Brett。”

陳韋丞重複地叫著他的名字，楊博堯不再回答，僅僅不斷地觸碰他的身體，透過這個方式告訴對方他就在這裡。

“我很想你。”

“——我知道。”

他們都明白這是四年前的陳韋丞和楊博堯從未開始也從此錯過的對話。

在一個周末，他們開車到了海邊。平常人滿為患的沙灘上只有一兩個家庭懶懶地曬著太陽。楊博堯架好躺椅和立傘，陳韋丞躲在陰影裡看他做事，美其名曰他要避免被陽光燒成灰燼。

男孩穿著白色的T-shirt和短褲，讓冰涼的海水一次次淹沒他的腳背，濺起雪白的浪花。楊博堯脫掉上衣，只穿著泳褲走進海水中，被陽光蒸烤得滾燙的背部浸入海水，他滿足地嘆了一口氣。回頭看陳韋丞還呆呆地站在原地。

“進來啊。”

陳韋丞搖頭，他朝楊博堯揮揮手，“我去堆沙堡！”

楊博堯在不遠的海域游了幾個來回，直到指腹因為脫水而皺縮，他回到沙灘上，用毛巾擦乾身體。加入蹲在一旁堆沙子的男孩。

“這是什麼？”

“看不出來嗎？小提琴啊。”

“這個？”

“狗勾。”

他們提著行李入住海邊的旅館，楊博堯本來打算一日來回，但陳韋丞堅持想看完夕陽再走，天現在幾乎全暗了。楊博堯擔心他開車回去的路上會因為太睏而睡著，於是臨時決定待一個晚上再走。

陳韋丞說他想先洗澡，楊博堯只好帶著一身沙子在玄關的椅子上坐著，房間裡只開著一盞檯燈，巨大的落地窗望出去是一片靜謐的海。楊博堯看著淺藍色的紗質窗簾在空中擺盪，他慢慢站起身，推開浴室並未緊鎖的門。

——不要看。

——痛嗎？

楊博堯不是沒想過這件事，進入男孩的身體，他覺得自己彷彿沉進深不見底的海水，滾燙的皮膚被冰涼的海水一寸寸淹沒，像情人的吻，輕柔地撫慰他支離破碎的靈魂。情人的身體佈滿斑駁的疤痕，可怖的縫線將他殘破的軀體重新拼合，漂亮的纖長的手指沿著生命的軌跡蜿蜒，溫熱的淚水不具有童話中的魔力，儘管聲嘶力竭，也喚不醒沉睡的小布偶。

他低聲呢喃著無意義的咒語，歡愉在痛苦的最高峰綻放。

楊博堯在那一瞬間看到一幕幕閃回，破碎的畫面在翻湧的浪潮上一幀幀播放，異國他鄉的風刮著四年前的同一陣風鑽進他的骨髓。

_——弟弟、Eddy出了車禍，沒能搶救過來。_

_——Brett？你在聽嗎？Brett......_

“HVF！開門！”

“有什麼事嗎？”

“我們接獲舉報，你家藏著一個殺人犯吧？”

“什麼？沒有的事……”

“滾開！”

“放開他、放開他！不要帶他走——”

——這女的瘋了，把一個布偶當成rotter。浪費我們的時間。走，去下一家。

陳韋丞坐在窗台上，背對著門，他穿著那件紅色格子的法蘭絨外套，這是他很舊的衣服，袖口和衣襬已經磨損。楊博堯拿著一張光碟進來，小心地放在桌上。他慢慢地靠近陳韋丞，握住他被風吹得格外冰涼的手，“我租了電影。”

陳韋丞回頭看他，眼睛亮了亮，勾起嘴角，嘲笑道，“都什麼年代了，還租片子？”

“放尊重點。”楊博堯威脅道，“我現在可比你大四歲。”

陳韋丞從窗台上下來，投入楊博堯的懷抱，低聲道，“是五歲。你這個數學不好的老頭。”

“Inception ？”陳韋丞抱著一個枕頭，看著楊博堯放進光碟，拿著遙控器設定播放模式。關掉電燈，楊博堯一屁股坐到他身邊，抱著他的大型小熊布偶，回道，“嗯哼。”

_——你怎麼哭了？_

_——你呢？為什麼哭？_

你在等待一輛火車，將你帶到遙遠的遠方，你不確定火車會帶你到哪裡。但這不重要，因為你們會永遠在一起。***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***出自Inception
> 
> 不知道大家有沒有看懂......這篇是我自己非常喜歡的題材，但應該沒什麼人喜歡哈哈。其實我不知道該怎麼打tag，這算是主要角色死亡嗎？但另一個層面他是不朽的。雖然我猜會嚇退不少人，但為了不要讓讀者不舒服我還是先打了這個tag。better safe than sorry
> 
> 所以，喜歡這個故事的朋友們拜託給我一點回饋。謝謝你們。


	2. 後記

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不想看作者無聊解讀的朋友可以略過

Make it to me的意思等同於come to me。這裡我也想用make it FOR me的雙關。用的不好請見諒555

擔心有讀者看不懂我還是來多此一舉地解釋一下。其實E沒有自殺，他是在2016年開車去機場的路上出了車禍，肇事的人就是B的弟弟(對我就是愛狗血)。因為E搭的飛機就是要去悉尼找B，為了談twoset的成立。時間線大概就是在2016年末他們辭去樂團的工作。也因為這個創傷導致B的記憶出現錯置，也有一個原因是B的媽媽在事故發生之後也精神崩潰了，B的爸爸也因此離開家裡，所以B才會在2017年回到布里斯班照顧她。不知道有沒有人注意到這個家庭是沒有父親的XD B的母親也在復生發生之後幻想B的弟弟重新回到家裡，所以E其實不是不想看到他弟，而是不想刺激B的媽媽。

然後在2017年同年底爆發了殭屍潮，也就是復生(The Rising)。復生持續了兩年。2019年末E回到布里斯班。開始在互助小組工作。這裡E的線就是他的媽媽不接受她的復生，寧願相信她的兒子在2016年已經死去。這裡我會這麼寫也有關於亞裔家庭對死亡的定義，和非人/人之間的界線。E開始以Edwina的身分示人，這裡可以再往下說，比如她不被家庭接受、下意識地想模仿Belle、作為一個可以被接納小孩，但同時也有反叛釋放的意味。讀者可以自行解讀！

這篇我原本是想寫連載，把每個面向都說清楚。但後來覺得這個方式也不錯。我想用大量的對話和一些意象(不那麼明顯)來描繪他們之間錯雜的心理狀態。例如B其實是不願意接受E的PDS身分的，他寧願把E當作一個萍水相逢的陌生人。反而跨出這一步的是E。他們性格的矛盾面向也是我覺得很有意思的地方。還有一個意象是扁帽，這裡是更深層的，其實B在2018年底有加入HVF，不知道有沒有人發現哈哈。第一部分的派對，他被戴上一頂扁帽，然後在殺了John之後他短時間加入過HVF。然後在第二部分，他用那頂(當然不是同一頂)扁帽掩護E離開抗議現場。<<大家有品出甚麼嗎？這裡超有趣的！(自己說)

最後B其實也沒真的接受啦，但就像我引得Inception quote一樣。他們不知道會被這輛火車帶到哪一個遠方，無論發生甚麼，他們會一起面對。

最後謝謝大家看我碎碎念到這裡，再一次感謝大家的支持！薩摩耶感謝您！<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> ***出自Inception
> 
> 不知道大家有沒有看懂......這篇是我自己非常喜歡的題材，但應該沒什麼人喜歡哈哈。其實我不知道該怎麼打tag，這算是主要角色死亡嗎？但另一個層面他是不朽的。雖然我猜會嚇退不少人，但為了不要讓讀者不舒服我還是先打了這個tag。better safe than sorry
> 
> 所以，喜歡這個故事的朋友們拜託給我一點回饋。謝謝你們。


End file.
